


Once Upon A Time

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Kronos before he became the end of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal highlander100 Challenge #117 "Pretty In Pink".
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Just playing.

  
Once upon a time a chubby baby more prone to giggles than crying was named "Rosy-cheeks" by his mother, despite being found under the eagle's nest, which could have definitely prompted for a manlier usename.

Once a young boy, all angular coltish grace, blushed when another's eyes looked deep into his.

Once a young warrior moved silently through the winter woods, flushed with cold and the joy of the hunt.

Kronos, though, will deny it. The warrior's dead and that which became Kronos erased the boy's footprints from the sands of time. After all, he is the End of Time.


End file.
